ALASTRIONA
by Joushou-Sensei
Summary: It all came down to this, the final standoff at the Grey Fortress in the North. My thoughts drifted to a certain King, pale golden plains, a white lady, and a peaceful house. Would they come? Or would I die defending against the inevitable without seeing them one last time? Eomer X OC and usual pairings.
1. The White Stag

**So, this story is slightly AU since I have created a whole other country in Middle Earth. That's about it though. Other than that it's a pretty strightforward adventure/romace/friendship story. Rated T+ since I tend to use naughty words. Not a Lothy and Eomer love story althugh I do adore the couple. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and I would like feedback on it.**

* * *

**ALASTRIONA**

Pronounced; Ah-Lass-tree-na, Meaning 'One who defends Mankind.'

**Chapter One**

**The White Stag**

I couldn't be sure how far I had ridden. I had never been this far south of my border; there were only small hills around me and golden fields that swayed lazily with the cold northern wind. The unpleasant constriction of the _lorica_ leather armor was hampering my breathing. Or perhaps it was the thick black arrow that was protruding out of my side that was doing that. I could feel a pleasant cold seeping into my boots and could hear the trickle of a brook; I figured I had fallen half way into it. With a staggering amount of strength and will power I managed to unclasp my helm and free it from my head. This one task zapped me of my energy and I was breathing hard again.

Looking at the sky I noticed white flecks swirling with the wind, and slowly they settled around me, and the grey of the sky grow darker. I hoped it wasn't my eyes that caused this darkness. I couldn't remember what I had been doing before hitting the ground, or why I was south of the wall. I didn't seem to be in any danger, at least I couldn't hear anyone or thing besides the wind and rustle of the grass. Actually, everything seemed very peaceful and beautiful now. A sudden warning and fear shot through me; maybe the quiet was a bad thing. I knew my body was cold, my feet colder than anything but I was just so _tried_ that I couldn't find it in me to move, or to notice the cold.

Blinking seemed to be a hard task now, and with each blink it was harder to open my eyes. They grew heavier and heavier. How much longer would I have to wait? What was I waiting for? It seemed a part of me knew what I was waiting for while another tried to grasp what was going on. Things around me began to slow, become muted and even the steady lapping of the brook's water seemed to still. I closed my eyes one more time ready to let them stay shut, but a sudden movement to the right had me slightly pulling them open out of curiosity. I had never seen a white stag before. I had heard of them, been told stories of folklore about them. They were supposed to be good luck weren't they?

"Where we're you when I got shot?" I croaked. My voice sounded as if I hadn't spoken in years. The Stag only stared at me as if I was the curious thing here. It took a cautious step forwards towards me and then another until it was close enough for me to touch, or at least I could have if I had been able to move anymore. It bent forwards to its front legs and then gracefully sat so near to me that he brushed against my whole right side.

He was warm, so warm. Had I almost forgotten what warmth felt like? It was almost shocking to my foggy mind. His great pronged head swiveled to look at me again and I somehow found a reserve of energy and moved fingers that were near his flank and marveled at how soft he was. Then the creeping darkness that had been calling to me finally edged its way into my vision and with each moment it claimed more of my sight until there was nothing.

**Eomer POV**

It was getting cold, and the thought of winter made my gut clench. How hard would it be on us? How many would die of sickness, or starvation? How could I possibly protect all of the Rohirrim people? The war had ravaged more than just the flesh. I had nothing to trade to my allies, I knew Aragorn was just as bad off as my lot but he would help if he could. I just could not bring myself to ask him. Eowyn had come back with me promising to help rebuild our home instead of marrying her Faramir. I needed her help, I wouldn't admit it but I did.

I shook my head to rid it of the dark thoughts that plague me now as King. I had come out here to ride and had hoped to find some comfort in the familiarity of the plains. Firefoot and I had nearly had to sneak out of the city in order to be alone. Not that I didn't understand their concern but a man needed to be alone now and again. I was half mad with all their incessant advice already.

"Marry, My King." I had heard it a thousand times now, yet each time I heard it my stomach clenched as though I were falling from a great height. Again I shook my head and urged Firefoot into break neck pace.

The golden grass passed by so quickly that it seemed a solid sea of gold. The wind whipped so harshly I could feel the sting of melting snow. Trees and rock blurred, we were almost flying. Then a stark flash of white caught my eye and Firefoot's attention. We slowed to a trot, and then Firefoot went rigidly still.

"What is it, Friend?" I asked quietly looking from him to the great stag a hundred yards from us. Firefoot did not seem afraid, or angry, he looked towards the stag in almost reverence. Yet he would not move even when I urged him. Twisting off the saddle and patting his neck I took a good look at the white animal. For a deer he was gigantic, he looked as though he could easily carry a passenger. Not as tall as Firefoot, but near as thick perhaps more so and long limbed. Everything about him was white save for his nose, hooves and eyes. He looked right back at me; in that moment our eyes locked I could see the intelligence in him.

He was not afraid of me, so I made towards him very slowly. I made it till we were but five yards away, then he stood with such grace and dignity I would bet my favorite pair of boots that some women of the court would be jealous. He lifted his head proud and nobly and turned his head and looked down as if telling me to do the same.

Then I saw her, a dead woman, and lying half in the small river that ran through the plain. She was ghostly pale the color of the moon, and her raven hair was twisted and strewn about on the ground blending with the wet earth. Her face was lovely if a bit stern, with high cheek bones, a straight blade of a nose and a plump but blue mouth and under her left eye from her nose to her temple was a thin straight silver line of a scar. Oddly enough she wore very strange armor. It molded to her torso so much so that it was nearly indecent. It was black as night and across the very front embossed in sliver was a crying eagle and a wreath of leaves surrounding it. She would have looked as though she were sleeping had it not been for the thick black arrow that was piercing her left side. It had long since stopped bleeding and now coagulated blood was drying at the site.

The stag moved to her other side and nudged her in my direction. Did he think she was alive? If she was she did not have much time. Kneeling down to her side a slid an ungloved hand to her neck to feel for that little jump that was a sign of life. She was a cold as stone and for a moment I could feel nothing, but then…My heart clenched and broke for the woman. They were faint and sparse, but her heart did beat. I looked up at the stag, how glorious he was, he seemed to glow. Did he want me to help her? I looked back down.

The wind picked up again and on it was carried a whisper. So quiet I almost missed it.

_"Carry her…Eomer King…"_ I unclasped the armor on her, breast plate, shin guards, and skirt. She was not as heavy now and I whistled for Firefoot who sprang into action now. As I gently lifted the woman onto him I turned one last time to look at the stag but when I did I found him gone. With practiced grace a mounted my horse and pulled the woman against me as tight as I could. It only took a word from me and Firefoot was like lightning traveling through angry clouds. Her head bobbed and weaved with his speed, but I could do little about that and in the wind I caught some of her hair in my face. It was earthy and smelled of blood but there was a miniscule trace of some spice I didn't recognize.

We cause a scene upon my return. For one her dark hair bespoke of southern heritage, and the wound in her side was now bleeding again. In copious amounts that worried me and frightened the women and children we passed. I had Firefoot race up the steps of Meduseld and into the great hall, I bet the maids loved that. My trace a humor died when I slid from behind her and pulled her down. Eowyn appeared next to me with an astonished look on her lovely face.

"What's happened?" She demanded looking from the woman in my arms to me. I shook my head and began to walk to my chambers.

"Get me a physician!" I barked. I had a tendency to shout out orders but this was an emergency. I kicked open my door and gently placed her down on my bed before stoking the fire and tossing on a few more logs for good measure. My sister had followed close behind with an army of midwives and the old physician.

"Can you help her?" I asked him. The old man was slow in his moving but he examined her with great care and then motioned to one of the women who handed him a small knife. He cut the fabric of her shirt and then cleaned the area around the arrow.

"It is not infected yet, but I will need to push it the rest of the way through, and if it has not done damage to any organs…she may live, If fever does not take her, Which it is likely." He nodded sagely to himself and then listed off the herbs and things he would need. He looked at me then.

"Where did you find her, My King?" He asked. The old man had string gray hair that fell to his shoulders, plain dark clothes and murky brown eyes.

"On the plains." That was all I was going to say for now. He nodded and then removed the rest of her shirt.

"The midwives and I will take care of her." It seemed he was dismissing me. Had it been anyone else I would have felt offended but I merely nodded and took hold of Eowyn's arm and led her to my study.

"Well, I expect an explanation." She stated crossing her arms across her chest indignantly. I had her sit down and retold the story; the white stag, the whisper and all.

I leaned back into my chair. It finally dawned on me the implications of finding her. She was obviously a warrior, her armor told me that. That black arrow was familiar to any human of this realm. What dangers and threats was follow her arrival? Rohan did NOT need another war, hell even a skirmish.

"I will write Aragorn. I dread what this could mean." I said tiredly. I sighed. I had gone out to rid myself of troubles, and look at what I had found. Eowyn stood and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It may be nothing Eomer. All the same I agree that you should write him. She looks as if she is from the south, maybe he already knows something." She said giving me a good pat.

"Perhaps, but her armor was strange, I have never seen it's likeness in Gondor before." I had a strange feeling that whoever the woman was she was not from Gondor.

**Main POV**

No matter which way I moved or how I tossed I could not get comfortable. I was burning and freezing all at once. I had felt like this before once, when I was a child. I had caught a fever that the midwife had said should have killed me. This however was ten times worse. There would be moments when I could hear voices, could see flashes of light and then there were the dreams. At first I had dreamt of my mother and her death. Then I had nightmares of the war in the south and the dark creatures that had threatened our borders. Then I saw that stag again.

Was this death? Would I spend eternity writhing in agony reliving the most horrid moments of my life? I don't know how long it went like this but finally I had a reprieve. It was as if almost of the life had been sucked out of me and only my soul remained. I couldn't move or speak but I was aware. Like a ghost I suppose. I could hear a woman speaking in a language I didn't know, and then a man. I could feel someone roughly massaging my legs and then another person washing my face. I didn't like the rough handling I got and I tried to tell them so.

"Mmm…" What I had meant to say was 'Back the fuck up witch that hurts.' But my mouth wouldn't obey. It was probably for the best. There was a gasp and a flurry of words and a door being opened, and that was it I fell back into the grey world of unconsciousness. I guess I hadn't died, and I didn't know if I was happy about that or not.

When I had been lying there staring at the grey sky and slowly feeling the warmth of my body slipping away I hadn't felt afraid. I had been ready for the crossing. It would have been easier that way.

'Why? Why was that easier?' my mind played with this question. Had I wanted to die? Not particularly, but I hadn't been opposed to the idea.

The next day or night I guess I had enough strength to open my eyes. Well, it was night time the darkness assured me. Looking around the place I had to admit whoever had saved my life had made sure I was comfortable. It was still too much to move or speak so I simply let my eyes wonder. Above the fireplace hung an old tapestry with white horses prancing on it, the walls were covered in similar horse patterns. One could assume that this person revered them.

There was a quick at the door and it opened. I hadn't noticed that my vision was blurry but the figure that stood in the doorway was only a mash up of human looking shapes and colors. When they noticed that I had my eyes opened the rushed to me. The disturbance in the air wafted my way and I could smell autumn hay, horse, and a distinctive male scent.

"Can you hear me?" He asked in Westron. Thank the Valar for that, their native language eluded me. I only blinked and this time he gasped.

**Eomer POV**

I hadn't expected her to be awake when I had gone to get some paper work from my room. But there she was eyes opened and looking at me. Instinctively I had rushed to her side and looked her over, asked if she could hear me and then caught sight of her eyes, and what eyes did she have.

They held no color and yet all colors. A black fire opal color, they shimmered with the fire light, and as the light caught in her eyes they would spark green here, red there and blue. I staggered back in shock, what was she? She tiredly blinked those startling eyes and a quiet throaty sound whispered past her lips. No longer was she moon pale and blue, but slightly darker than Eowyn and rosy from the fires warmth, her lips too had gotten their color back and were a soft pale red rose color. Her eyes opened again and she squinted as if she couldn't see me and slowly I kneeled again.

"My name is Eomer and you are safe here my lady." She struggled to move and winced.

"W…wa…t..er…" a breathy whisper was all she could manage, but I had heard her. I poked my head outside the door and called for her request.

**Main POV**

The man Eomer, he sounded so kind. Initially I imagine my eyes had…surprised him. However he seemed to have gotten over it quickly. Still his face was blurry but I could make out his golden hair, and I had tried to remember it but it seemed that everyone who came and went out of my room had the same color of hair or thereabouts. Days passed, semblances of my strength returned until one day I woke with a start and could see as perfectly as I had the day I nearly died. I worked my arm to my side it too had healed nicely but I would not be riding anything soon or fighting or shooting or anything fun.

With a great effort I was able to remove myself from the covers and swing my feet to the stone floor. Its chilly touch made me shiver. Grabbing hold of the table nearby I pulled gently till I stood up on wobbly legs. I found that it was not a good idea to try and support my full weight on them just yet but the walls were easy enough to hold onto. I found shuffling worked best and worked my way to the door. It felt good to move.

I got rather far I would say, down the hall quiet as a mouse and to a hall of some kind before I was spotted. Once out in full view people had stopped mid step to gawk at me. Maids, riders who sat at a table eating what looked to be a rabbit stew, and a rather striking young woman in white. I'm sure I was a sight, and in the silence I felt awkward. The smell of that stew however drew me to it and I shuffled to the men realizing that I was only in an itchy coarse bed gown. I didn't care, there was real food. Right. There. One rough looking man seemed to realize before the others my intent and shot out of his seat like lightning and took my arm gently.

"Let me help you my lady!" He said worriedly. Admittedly I was wondering who I would get my rump onto the bench. I sat between him and another slack jawed young man. My arms were not as weak as my legs and I grabbed a free bowl and spoon and scooped some soup up into it. It could have been mud soup for all I cared, it was hot and delicious.

"Thank you." I managed to the large man next to me. He nodded dumbly as though what he was seeing he could not believe.

"What is your name sir?" I asked after my second bite.

"Eothain, My Lady." He said in wonder. I looked at him again and tried to smile. He was older in his late thirties I guess, with the same corn silk colored hair as the rest of them, and a weather beaten face, but he was handsome for an older man. Like most of the men here he was tall, I only came to his shoulder and in my country I was considered abnormally tall for a woman.

"I am Alastriona Tallus, Commander of the Grey fortress. Thank you for your help." He's eyes rounded as he stared at my eyes. Then he leaned forwards a bit as if to tell me a secret.

"My Lady perhaps you still have a fever, and your…your eyes…they…are you some sort of…spirit? Or Maia?" This made me laugh, a very un-lady like bark of a laugh I clutched my injured side in pain but I could not stop smiling at this man.

"Sir, I have no malady and these eyes of mine I inherited from my mother I am perfectly human like you!" I jested openly, odd considering I was usually rather brooding. I could see his face flush and then he stood quickly to his feet again and was looking over my shoulder, to which I did the same. The striking white clad woman had come over and looked none too happy. Her silted eyes caught first Eothain and then me, she saw mine and for a moment her face flashed uncertainty but she hid it well.

"You should be in bed!" she scolded me, and then turned to Eothain who was visibly fidgeting. Poor sod.

"You should not encourage such irresponsible behavior." She growled.

"Yes, My Lady Eowyn, forgive me." He said quickly. She turned her full attention on me now, and I couldn't help but feel like she was sizing me up for a fight.

"I am Eowyn mistress of this house." She said with a slight nod to me. Clearly she did not trust just anyone, I could see this as clear as glass for I was the same why. A stood on my own shaky legs and gave her a nod of my own.

"I am Alastriona Tallus, Commander of the Grey fortress." I repeated myself. She quirked an blond eyebrow.

"Indeed. Alastriona…" I cut her off quickly to correct her pronunciation of my first name.

"Just call me Tallus; it's shorted and easier to remember." I told her. She frowned again but nodded.

"Lady Tallus."

"Just Tallus if you please." I smiled at her indignant look. She did not like to be interrupted.

"Tallus, if you would please come with me. You should be resting if you are hungry I can have a maid bring you something. It is improper for you to be wondering about especially in only a night gown." I could see a tick of annoyance and a bit of amusement in her face. I pulled a childish face, and pouted for a moment. Dreading that thought of every laying in a bed again.

"But Lady Eowyn can't I sit instead? Or maybe walk around? I have been bed ridden for…for…how long exactly have I been out?" At this I saw her mouth twitch ever so slightly upwards.

"Twelve days." She said uncrossing her arms only to lace one of her with mine. She led me away from prying eyes back to my prison.

"Twelve days." I muttered.

"Well then you must see that I have spent far too much time in bed, even one so wonderful as the one I have been graced with." She shook her head with a sigh.

"You will be an impossible patient now that you are conscious, I see." I shrugged, I never was good at being a patient.

"I will have to tell my brother that you have woken up, he has been quite worried." She said conversationally.

"And who might your brother be?" I asked for the sake of polite conversation in return.

"Eomer King of Rohan." I faltered in my steps and nearly toppled both of us. Rohan? I was that far south? How could that be? No wonder I didn't recognize my surroundings or their language. Eowyn looked at me in concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked pulling me back up. I nodded and clutched her more than was polite.

"I think I will need to lie down Eowyn." I said in a breathy whisper. She nodded and quickly helped me to the room. She left as soon as she was sure that I wouldn't kick the bucket so to speak.

I racked my brain. How on Middle Earth had I gotten here? The days past all blurred and I couldn't recall what I had been doing where I had been going or why. It only now registered that my memory loss was grossly disconcerting. My horse! What had happened to Gringolet? My armor! My sword! I swore in my native tongue at that last thought that sword had been passed down through generations of Tallus's and I had lost it! I tried to calculate in my head how long a journey from Forodwaith to Rohan would take. My head began to hurt and I slumped back.

"What's going on?" I muttered. Only bits and pieces seemed to present themselves and then the last thought I had was of a great white stag before the door opened and there stood the King of this realm with his sister nest to him.

"My lady Tallus, I'm glad you are feeling better." His tone was polite but guarded. I stood with some difficulty.

"Thank you, your majesty for your help." I went to curtsey as I would have for my own sovereign but it proved too much and to my utter embarrassment I toppled to my knees. Both sibling rushed forwards and Eowyn was calling for their physician before I could utter a word of apology.

"It's alright Lady Tallus, you're safe here." I looked up at the imposing man who was kneeling next to me with one hand on my arm. His guard was down now and he was smiling encouragingly at me.

"I will hold you to that King of Rohan." I whispered.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Next chapter Tallus will be explaining all about her homeland, and Eowyn and Eomer get to know the mysterious woman from the north and a letter from Aragorn! Pls Review and follow!**


	2. The North

Alastriona

Chapter 2

* * *

As imposing as Eomer King was, it was easy to see his kind nature. He knew all the servants names, his guards names even their children's names. Not to mention the names of the prominent horses of the Mark. His sister was the same, kind and giving to the people here. Each and every citizen of the Mark revered and loved their King and Princess. However it was also clear as day, at least to me, that neither sibling was raised to rule. Perhaps the southern realms were kinder in their games of court, but to my eyes a million opportunities and weaknesses sat in plain sight. For all his kindness Eomer King could easily be swayed by irritating words, I'd seen this already. When he became frustrated by his council men he angered quickly and either agreed immediately to whatever was being suggested or simply stormed off. Eowyn was far too prideful, a common family trait, for her own good. When she believed her path the correct one she would not hear otherwise, missing out on positive opportunities.

Simply put Eomer King was as impatient as a child and Princess Eowyn was a 'my way or the highway' kind of woman. In my country they would be eaten alive, especially with the way they wore their feelings on their shoulders.

But, this place was kinder, warmth radiates from it. People smile here and know it is genuine. I'm sure there is backstabbing to some degree but it is a rarity. I've watched the people of Rohan in amazement and envy. As I sat now in the great hall for mid-day meal I felt a smile grow on my face at the children nearby with their mother. To smile so openly was altogether new to me. I had never had a reason to really smile in the years of late. In the north there was not a whole lot to smile about, but here it was much easier to find things that made me smile.

"I swear they wear more then they eat!" Eowyn said taking the seat next to me.

"Let them have their fun, when they are hungry they will know why." I said as the fair young woman shook her head in mock dismay.

"You are faring better today; lucky we found clothes for you." She seasoned her soup and tore her bread into small pieces before tossing them into her soup.

"Yes, although I prefer breeches, I am very grateful for your kindness." And I was I dreaded to think what would have happened to me if someone of the north had found me.

"Will you leave for home very soon?" Eowyn did not glance up from her food, but her politely nonchalant tone had me smiling again she was very easy to see through. In the two weeks that I had spent as her patient, I had grown very fond of her, and she seemed to always appear next to me to ask me my opinion or simply to chat.

"I cannot say, I like it here and I still cannot remember why I rode so far south. Perhaps it is not safe for me to return." It was entirely possible; I have many enemies at court. Eowyn looked up at me then her gem like eyes wide and hopeful.

"You are always welcome here!" she said quickly and then flushed at her own words. Eowyn possessed a few very feminine qualities, but her sweetness was my favorite.

"Thank you Eowyn." I didn't know what I would do exactly at the moment. My horse was gone, for one thing, and presently I was in no hurry to leave this place.

"Tell me of your home Tallus, you never speak of it we only ever discuss Rohan." She said angling herself towards me and sipping at her drink.

"I'm not sure if you'd want to know about it, my home is vastly different from here and not as kind." She frowned at me and made a 'go on' gesture with her hand.

"None of that, I want to know my friend, it can't be all bad if you are from there." I smiled ruefully at her now, if only she knew.

"Where shall I start then?" she thought for a moment.

"Your family, where you were born." I nodded and thought back to that time of my life, most of it a bit hazy.

"I was born in Hale, it's a city that surrounds the Grey Fortress. My mother was a simple noble woman of no great importance, and my father was the commander of the Fortress. He was the highest noble of that province and since he commanded the southern forces he answered only to the king then." I had leaned an elbow on the table and took a generous drink of my watered down wine.

"My Father's name was Barathin, and my mother's was Carrwyn. When I was seven she died, or rather she threw herself from the east tower." At this Eowyn's face lit up in alarm but I held up a placating hand before she could comment.

"She lived for another two days."

"But why would she do that?" Eowyn wondered out loud. A bitter smile crept into place on my lips.

"My mother despised my father and he thought nothing of her, mind you they both loved me in their own ways I suppose." She nodded to suggest that she understood, but I doubt very much she really did. That was alright though, sometimes even I didn't understand.

"It was a purely political marriage, and after she died my father never married again and named me his heir, uncommon but not unheard of, though usually commands are given to men. Of course this meant that I was sent away to the capital for schooling, and the masters were extra hard on me, at least I think so." I gave her a wink, in truth there were few men and woman I respected more than those masters.

"Our capital is called Alvion by foreigners, but we call it the Jade city because most of the buildings are built of the greenish white stones found in the northern mountains. I learned all manner of things, Law, Tactics, Combat of all sorts, rudimentary healing, table manners, politics and arts the list goes on." Eowyn looked almost envious but kept silent.

"I was taught everything I would need to know in order to command the second greatest fortress of Forodwaith." She smiled then.

"Obviously you did, command I mean." I nodded and took another drink.

"The north is made up of four providences and the Capital. The south, me, the north the west and the east. Seats of power are in constant flux; they can be handed down from father to child or given by the ruling monarch. Sometimes even a warlord can over through a commander and is awarded the command. It is all a dangerous game. People will not hesitate to take what is yours, by any means possible. Lies and deception are the most powerful tools we have up there." I frowned at this, the main reason I loathed my position.

"Then you mean to say your own countrymen would rise against you?" I nodded but that was somewhat incorrect.

"Some would, those who seek power in my country. The normal citizen however really have no say in it, they obey whoever currently has the power. I would like to think that my own people live a happy peaceful life, at least that is what I strive to give them. It isn't easy though, the only more powerful seat in the country is the throne, because I command the largest army, and own the most land of the four." She nodded in thought.

"I guess I can see how some men would not like that." I laughed at this that was indeed true.

"Yes, in most cases. However now that we have a Queen only on the throne it is not so widely used as an excuse to attack me." At this Eowyn perked up.

"You have only a Queen?" I nodded; Queen Sceon was a conniving woman whom I adored. She played the game perfectly and treated her people as her children, for the most part.

"Yes, she dethroned the last king and had him beheaded." She blanched a little and her hand moved to her throat.

"He had it coming." I said in an attempt to soother her. She laughed a bit in disbelief.

"It all sounds…intricate." She said then shaking her head.

"Indeed." She looked back at me then.

"Then why is it no one has come looking for you? Aren't you rather important?" At that I had to laugh.

"There could be a number of reasons, I was defeated or perhaps they don't know where to look. Maybe I fled south in order to escape something, I can't remember." I sighed wishing I knew something, anything.

"Let's hope that is not the case." Eomer said startling both Eowyn and I. How long had he been there? Eowyn looked back at me from her brother.

"Hold on a second, are you married? Your husband would search for you would he not?" I smirked her way and shook my head.

"I am not married; you would be hard pressed to find a man willing to marry me. For one thing he could never own what is mine, even if I died. Only my child or one I choose to succeed me would." I said. Eowyn frowned again and I heard Eomer grunt.

"But if he truly loved you that would not matter." He said taking a seat across from Eowyn and me, and grabbing a bowl. I couldn't hold back the callous laugh that escaped me. Love, no one of high standing in the North ever married for love and if they did they did not flaunt it. It would only be another weapon for your enemies to use against you.

"Perhaps down here you have the luxury of love Eomer King but in the north it is only a hindrance." I said smiling good naturedly his way; I didn't want to insult them.

"Then it is a sad place you come from." He said seriously. Eowyn gasped and glared at her brother. But he was right.

"It is indeed."

* * *

Eomer POV

Aragorn's letter reached me in the morning. Tallus was fairing much better and helping Eowyn as much as she could. She was still a mystery to both of us; she would stare at the children and smile in a wistful sort of way that was almost sad. Eowyn said she would catch the woman simply staring out at the plains for hours on end. She seemed very lost but unwilling to find her way again and then there was the fact that she couldn't remember the attack or why she was for far from home.

I had asked Aragorn what he knew of the north and if trouble would follow Tallus. His reply was rather short, all he had said was that he knew there was unrest there, but that was all. He even went so far as to promise to come visit me and meet the woman from the north with the strange eyes. Of course I could not let him do that, he had his own worries.

As I walked through the doors to the great hall I saw Eowyn and Tallus talking at the table. Compared to my fair sister Tallus seemed so alien. Where Eowyn was tanned from the sun, Tallus was pale; Eowyn's golden hair was the exact opposite of the dark mahogany of Tallus'. Eowyn's blue eyes were like sapphires where Tallus' were almost opal like in their strangeness.

They laughed together and looked like close friends almost, how had Eowyn become so close to the woman from the north so quickly? Why did that make me frown? Tallus said something that made Eowyn frown and I could not stop myself from getting close enough to hear what was being said.

"There could be a number of reasons, I was defeated or perhaps they don't know where to look. Maybe I fled south in order to escape something, I can't remember." She said her voice seeming far away. The thought of how she had just barely escaped whatever she was running from made my blood run cold. She was a mystery, and that was why I wanted to know more. Right?

I showed myself to them and sat down to join the two. Eowyn asked her if she was married, and I found myself looking to Tallus awaiting the answer. What she said made me feel all the more sorry for her.

"But if he truly loved you that would not matter." It slipped out before I could sensor it. She laughed, like I should have known better. I was a cold laugh, and she looked like she had never even given love a thought. Eowyn was glaring at me and now stood up.

"Tallus lets go bathe now that the chores are all done." She said forcing a happy tone. Tallus smiled up at her seeming to understand.

"Well then Eomer King if you will excuse me." It irritated me somewhat that she still addressed me as Eomer King. She didn't use a formal address for Eowyn! She slept in my bed for a week; I think that is enough cause to drop formalities.

"Just Eomer, if you will." I said as she and Eowyn turned to walk away. They turned again to look at me, Eowyn looked at me suspiciously, while Tallus grinned and gave a little incline of her head.

"Eomer then." She said and I felt myself smile back at her. They turned again to leave then and Eowyn glanced at me over her shoulder and mouthed 'I'm watching you.' I glared at her. Eowyn linked arms with Tallus and the two disappeared. Why did it make me irritated that Eowyn dominated Tallus' time? I had no time to spare for her, so why would I feel that why? Eowyn was my sister, not some man vying for Tallus' attention. I shook my head to rid it of those thoughts and finished my meal. At least today I had learned more about the great mystery of the north.


End file.
